Here Without You
by xNicAx
Summary: You came back,' she said. 'I had to come back,' he said. Contestshipping DAML MayxDrew [Songfic] obviously oneshot..


Hi! Just an FYI, I'm new here and this is just my first fic, but I've read so many others that I decided to make one. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **What kind of whacked world do you live in?? Obviously, I do not own pokemon or the song Here Without you by 3 Doors Down 'cause if I did own pokemon then May and Drew would already be a couple and Dawn wouldn't come in and steal the spotlight (sorry for all you crazed Dawn fans out there!) and May wouldn't go to johto and Ash and Misty would live happily ever after in Hoenn and I would've made the Hoenn saga a lot longer! And.. And..

Okay, cooling off now.

**Bolds for song lyrics. **_Italics for thoughts. _

Anyways, here's the story!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Here Without You**

By: 3 Doors Down

**A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face**

The sky was now like an array of oranges. The sun was just setting as a teenage brunette sat on a swing, deep inside her own thoughts, not caring a thing to the world around her now. She watched as the first snowflakes of winter fall down on the sleeping plants. A yellow scarf was wrapped around her neck while a red jacket protected her arms from the freezing winds. Matching black thick pants and a pair of rubbershoes completed her flashy outfit.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me**

'_I wonder what he is doing now. Probably with some other girl I suppose... but still... he said he'd come back... I guess he lied'_

**The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go**

It was almost two years since she last saw him.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't even notice a figure was behind her.

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

"You lied to me Drew…," not even noticing that she said it out loud.

"I never lied May," came a deep voice she always knew.

"What…," she turned her back to see if it was really true.

**Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love**

There he was the man that was on her mind just moments ago. Standing there, his green eyes twinkling as he stared at her. Just like her, a scarf was worn aroung his neck, but it was just blue. A black longsleeve was underneath his purple jacket. He also wore pale green pants and a pair of black shoes.

He flicked his silky green hair. He then twisted his hand in a manner so that a beautiful red rose was seen by the brunette. The rose still had small dews coming out from it's petals that made it look like it was shining. He then gracefully shoved it into her red face. She just coudn't help the blush that was rising. She then took the amazingly beautiful rose in her hands, wavering, just as if it was not for her.

Silence dawned upon them.

"You came back," that was all that she could manage to say after that.

"I have to come back, May."

"Why?"

**I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl its only you and me**

"To see you," it was even barely a whisper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Very short, right??

I might make a sequel if you peoples out there like it.To sequel or no sequel?? Their destiny is in your fingertips!

BTW, please review!! And constructive criticism appreciated. Flames too!


End file.
